Fulfilling Destiny
by LauraliBlack
Summary: Voldemort is dead, but a new threat risis in the reaches of Kruphios. It is now time for Katherine, who has let go of her old self, to learn and face the history of her ancestors...sequel to Royalty! Mental block on this one..on hold for a bit
1. A Path To Take

_**A Path To Take**_

Frustrated she threw aside a scroll moving on to the next one.

"Hermione."

The scrolls each held maps on them. Maps of Kruphios. She could only hope that they were correct for their age made her wonder.

"Hermione?"

She looked into the eastern regions of Kruphios, two forests laid there and from the images she had scene the elves would be residing in one of them, even possibly both.

"Hermione!"

Her hands covered her face. She did not want to look up from her work. "I cannot be called that any longer."

She removed her hands to see her long time friend, confusion written across his face. "Can't be called that? It is your name."

"Was. Harry, much has happened and is going to happen. Hermione Granger's path has ended. Katherine Malfoy's has just begun."

"What are you talking about? You will always be Hermione to me, and what of your parents?"

"My parents will return to the muggle world and continue their lives as dentists."

"To forget of their daughter? You really think they'll agree to that? That I'll agree to that?" He was angry now and she knew he had every right to be.

She sighed and stood walking closer to him. She needed him to understand. "Harry, you out of all know what it is to have a destiny you cannot change. I need you to understand now more than ever. My path as Hermione is over."

"Destiny? You talk as though you have your own prophesy?" His face became worried.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I will help you just as you helped me. I will not leave you in this." She smiled at him. He had been a brother to her, and she knew it would be difficult for him to leave.

"They are leaving with the bodies today. You're going with them." She said walking back to the table leaning over it looking at the maps once again.

"Her…Katherine…" She raised her eyes to meet his. "At least say goodbye."

"I have." She whispered her mind replaying the events of the night before.

She had snuck in at the light of the sliver of a moon. She had said goodbye to each only lingering a bit at Ron's coffin. She closed her eyes to the memory.

Ginny had caught her there, saying her goodbyes as well. Her mind then turned back to Harry. Have you asked her yet?" He looked at her curiously before a small smile came to his lips matching the one on her own.

"She said yes." Katherine's smile widened and she hurried to hug him.

"That is fantastic. I'm invited to the event yes?"

"Of course." She pulled away from him and the reality of Ron missing begun to hit them.

"He'd be happy as well, Harry. He always wanted you for a real brother." Harry nodded and looked away. A minute of silence went by before she spoke again. "I am sorry I cannot return with you, but…my country needs me, and I can't leave them." He nodded once again.

"Mr. Potter." They turned to see Rashidi in the doorway. "They are waiting for you to depart." Harry turned back to her and hugged her tightly.

"Take care of yourself, I want you at my wedding, Hermione." And with that he kissed her cheek and left the room.

She looked to see Rashidi still standing in the doorway. She sat back down in her chair and looked over the maps once again.

"Then you do plan on going after him?" She looked up at Rashidi and nodded.

"It is my responsibility, my ancestor."

"Perhaps, but one should not journey alone."

"Blaise is coming, against my better judgment, but…"

"Then I would like to send another." She looked up at him.

"Another?"

"My son has been trained in Elven ways. You plan on making your way east yes?" She nodded. "Then you will benefit greatly from him."

"I will not put your son in this kind of danger, and in fact am surprised you would do as such."

"I put him in no danger, for I know who I am sending him with. He is trained both in the skills of the sword and wand."

"I will not bring another innocent with me on this journey, there's too much that could happen. To much unknown."

"Which is known by him. He has traveled the direction you are planning on going. Princess, I must insist." Her shoulders drooped, there being too much weight on them already.

"I will meet with your son, but I will not say for now whether he is to go with me."

"Princess-"

"Rashidi, I am already putting the one I love in danger. Give me time with this decision." He seemed to take her words on this and let her be.

She returned to the maps trying to decide the best course from Medora. She did admit to herself that it would be easier to have a guide for such a journey.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She turned and hit the blade of Adofo's sword. "You seem to be doing better." She spoke moving around to strike once again.

"Only because of my training with you, Princess." He flattered. She only smiled before striking hard and fast. He barely had time to bring his sword up to black her.

"Flattery will get you no where in a duel, Adofo." She spoke. He smiled at her, the scar on his face becoming more prominent as he did so. She knew he wouldn't accept her sympathy and so she continued with their duel, fighting harder with her sword.

He stumbled a few times against her and almost lost the grip of his sword twice. Finally when the last strike of the sword was given, her sweet graceful voice pronounced him dead.

"Yes, much better. I'd say you are better than new in fact." She said helping him to his feet and clasping his wrists.

"Though still not able to beat you, Princess. Though none can." She smiled at him and turned to the empty field. While soldiers were still placed on duty to guard the castle, and many were overseeing the citizen's arrival back to Medora, many were given time off as they were either injured or exhausted. Therefore none were in the field today with the exception of Adofo and her.

"Come I think it time for lunch." She said with a small smile at her growling stomach. He offered her his arm once she had sheathed her sword and she took it graciously.

She had almost regretted her decision to come to the dining hall once she saw the irritated expression on her brother's face.

She sat across from Blaise who looked unwilling to speaking at the moment. He gave her a warning look before she turned her attention back to her brother.

"Draco?"

"Bloody fools." He hissed as he stabbed at his lunch. She tilted her head to the side for a moment until realization hit her. Draco had been in meetings with the council all day. He was bound to be a bit angry.

She thanked the server for her food, before turning her attention back to him. "Yes, they can be." She said before taking a bite. He turned to look at her, dropping his fork. "Would you care to explain?" She asked after swallowing.

He hesitated and looked to Blaise's younger brother and sister. "I do not think my words would be appropriate for such an audience." She watched as he gripped his fork once more and was surprised that he did not break it.

Her eyes turned to Blaise who nodded and took both his brother and sister away from the angry king. She looked around to see even Adofo had not stayed and they were alone in the room for the moment.

"Now, speak." She said before taking another bite. He seethed for a minute before speaking in a threateningly low tone.

"They questioned my competence as king." He hissed. "Saying that I had no right ordering woman and centaurs to fight for Kruphios much less you. And now they have heard of your plan to leave the castle and wonder why I cannot seem to even restrain my sister."

"Restrain!" Katherine stood at this, irate at such words. What right did the council have to question her much less their own king? She threw down her napkin and made to the council to have a "talk" with them.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

As he watched his sister leave the room he made to follow her meeting Blaise on the way out. "You told her then?" He asked as they both watched the angry woman storm down the hall, the torch flames flaring as she passed them.

"Yes." Draco's smirk was prominent on his face.

"Then I suggest you follow her otherwise there will be nothing left of the council." Blaise's smile was evident in his voice and Draco did not even need to look to know he held back laughter.

At this Draco followed his sister, only hoping he would not be facing a mass murder once he entered the council room.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She stormed into the room not waiting for them to take their seats nor bow to her. She stood at the front allowing the heat from the torches to scorch the room in her anger.

"You think you have the right to question me or my brother? You know nothing of what goes on outside this room." Her voice was barely a hiss.

"We know you plan to leave." A brave council member stood to face her. His face defiant.

"I plan to protect this country as I am destined to do. You know nothing of my journey nor my path awaiting me. Next time when you speak…." She said her hands beginning to glow with energy begging for a way out. "You will learn to think first either that or you will no longer sit on this council as your position can easily be replaced."

Another stood. "Are you threatening us and our positions? This sounds like tyranny!" The man yelled angered others agreed to his statement.

She turned her eyes to him noticing the beads of sweat dripping down his face as the room turned into an oven. "Draco is your King, you will do well to respect him as he has sacrificed much in his position already. You will listen to him and head his rulings as he only has the best interests of Kruphios at heart." She hissed walked closer to the man. The energy was crawling up her arms, trying to find an outlet and if this man was not careful it would be him.

"You can not understand what it is to sacrifice, to lead an entire country. So unless you are willing to lead a country into battle then I tell you now, sit back down and stay as quiet as possible." Despite her stature of looking up at the man none seemed to cross the angry woman. For the look in her eyes became brutal and the energy pulsing into the room hard to bear.

"Princess." A voice hit the room softly. She did not remove her gaze from the man. "Perhaps you should release some of your…energy." Rashidi spoke standing next to her.

She clenched her teeth realizing now how angry she had gotten. She turned and stormed from the room, the heat leaving with her.

All eyes then seemed to rest on Draco standing with a smirk on his face at the door.

She made her way quickly to the training field and raising both hands to the sky let out a yell and watched as the white light left her palms. A shower of sparks fell around her as she let her hands drop along with a small breath from her lips.

"Why do you let them get to you so?" She turned to see Blaise standing there as though waiting for her to be done.

"I am unworthy to them. Both Draco and I are. We did not grow up here and do not know all the ways of Kruphios, therefore we have no respect from them."

"But such takes time."

"Time we do not have." He was silent at her words.

"You are still planning to leave then?"

"You are still planning to come?" He hesitated but nodded.

"Though I do not know our destination, I will go." She gave him a small smile. She was grateful for him. It was then that her eyes drifted over his shoulder to two figures crossing the field.

"Princess." They bowed low, imitations of each other. "I have brought my son Jabari to speak with you." Spoke Rashidi in his deep voice. A young man looking greatly like Rashidi bowed to her. She gave a graceful bow of her head and he stood. He was not quite as tall as his father, but the same features were there.

"Come then to my study. I do not wish to speak of such out here." They all followed her as she made quick pace to her rooms.

"Sit." She spoke referring to the chairs in front of her desk once they'd reached her rooms. He complied, though Rashidi stood. Her eyes followed Blaise who stood in the dark of a corner near two bookshelves as though waiting for the secrets to spill. She turned her eyes once again on Jabari. "What have you to say?"

"My father has told me the direction of which you would like to go, of who you would like to meet with. My knowledge of the area and the people is extensive. Though I have only met with them twice I have all but mastered their ways."

"Have you? And just how old are you, Jabari?"

"I am seventeen." Katherine's eyes moved to Rashidi as she spoke.

"Just of age? And you willingly send him?" She stood at this and turned to the book shelf behind her.

"Princess, I do not believe you have been here long enough and do not understand the ways of our children. The culture is different here. Children are taught magic from the day they are born, not just from eleven. At the age of fifteen they are to specialize in an area of magic, my son chose the magic of elves. Perhaps the most difficult, he left on a quest to meet them and learn their ways. You will benefit greatly from his knowledge and I would not feel right if you left without him." She had turned at his words her eyes falling on the younger man, who truly was only two years younger than herself.

Pulling a book from the shelf she handed it to him. The book was in elfish. A language which she was having great difficulty deciphering.

"I wish to know the propriety of greeting. If you can find it and translate it, I will allow you to come."

But it was what happened next which surprised her. The young man did not open the book, but rather stood as though to address her.

Placing a hand over his stomach he bowed. "Kvetha." He then looked up to her.

She copied his stance. "Kvetha."

"That is the simplest of greetings, which literally means greetings. However, if you are meeting elders, or royalty a simple "greetings" will not suffice." He bowed again placing is hand over his stomach. "Kvetha, Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo."

She repeated him. "This translates to: greetings, a star shines on the hour of our meeting. Just as the centaurs, the elves place a great importance in the stars."

He was silent for a moment while she looked over him. "And these maps, you have been to these places?" He stepped forward towards the desk and looked to the scrolls.

"I have, is this the way you are planning?" She looked to his eyes as though trying to read them.

"Should there be another?"

"It is not a bad way, and the two forests you have chosen have the two major houses of the elves, but the way you are planning to enter them is discourteous. The relationship between wizard and elf has been strained in the past and any discourtesy will get you no where with them. You must enter with the river."

She looked to where his finger pointed. "But we cannot carry boats all this way."

"Here there is a small town on the shores of the river. They should have boats we can purchase." She looked to the young man beside her before looking back at Rashidi.

"There will be one last test required before I allow you to come."

"Anything my princess."

"You will fight me." She watched his eyes widen slightly and as he cleared his throat before speaking.

"Very well." He said.

"I will allow you to change and retrieve your sword and wand before we meet on the field."

"Yes, Princess." He bowed at this and left her study. She turned to Rashidi.

"If I deem him well in the sword, then he may come. I must say, Rashidi, I was very impressed."

"He will not disappoint, Princess Katherine." There was a smile on the man's face before he bowed and left the room after his son.

Blaise came back into the light of the lamps in the room.

"Impressive indeed." He spoke quietly coming towards her. "Elves?" He asked with a smirk. She smiled up at him, though the smile did not reach her eyes.

"Elves."

"Interesting." He answered lightly tracing a finger down her jaw line.

She hummed her agreement, before moving from him to the door where they made their way to the training fields once more.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She stood on the field her sword drawn. Adofo stood near her as the other soldiers stood surrounding them waiting for a true sword fight.

"My princess, I have seen your skill with a sword and you are better than any man here, but I believe you might meet your match with, Jabari. He has trained with the elves, their magic and swordsmanship is legendary."

"Are you warning me then, Adofo?" She asked as she watched Jabari walk towards them.

"Yes." He bowed away at that as Jabari approached her.

"This is a training exercise, no more. You will fight as if to disarm, or to kill." He nodded and they clasped wrists before stepping apart from each other.

She watched for a minute as he stood before her. Calm as though not hindered by the weight of his sword. She held her own sword before her confidently awaiting for him to strike. Though he did not.

She furrowed her brow; she had not met a man yet who had not taken her offer to strike first. "Is it your strategy that causes you to wait, or the fact that I am a woman and a princess?" She asked.

"It is neither." He answered features calm and sure. She circled him for a moment, though he did not follow her movements. She stopped in front of him for a moment and the tension built before them. She recognized it though, but only right before he released his strike of magic to her. It came with the force of his sword and she only just had time to place up a shield to block her of it. She smiled at him. Her shield still in place.

"A bit of magic?" She couldn't help but be happy to have someone to challenge her. She turned quickly shooting her hand out sending the white light at him which he absorbed in his sword throwing it back at her. She was surprised at this and turned to catch it in her own. She felt the power she had sent out return to her and she dropped to one knee.

Blaise made to her, but she held up a hand. "I have never had one to fight me as such. I am interested to see how this will end." She came to her feet once more.

Flowing her power into her sword, she sent it out mimicking his own magic as he dodged it. The slice of magic nicked his face causing him to turn. He looked back to her and wiped the blood off his cheek.

She has worried she had gone too far, but apparently Jabari enjoyed the challenge as well. He turned quickly and struck his sword to her own beginning an intense fight of power and magic. But while Jabari had been trained by the elves, Katherine had been given a gift by Fate.

Katherine moved swiftly and slid his feet out from under him. He had tried to send out another strike of magic, but while she moved her sword she put up a shield avoiding his attack. She then turned and held her sword to his neck. It was only now she realized his pale and sweat ridden face.

"This is a friendly exercise." She spoke calmly helping him to his feet. "If you could not have carried on you are to tell me. In training you do not expend all your resources."

"You have never fought nor trained with elves." He spoke clasping her wrist. He stumbled slightly and she realized how much of him it took to make such magic without a wand.

"You may lean on me." She whispered to him as they walked back to the castle from the silent crowd.

* * *

A/N: Alright so here is the sequel...how you likeing it so far? Even more important how do you like the title? I fooled around with many different ones, but kept coming back to the fact the she has a destiny to fulfill.

Jabari: Brave (African though i do not know what dialect specifically)

All elfish is from either The Lord Of The Rings or The Inheritance Trilogy

Please Read and Review for i dearly would like to know how this is turning out!! THANKS!!!


	2. The Finality Of Goodbye

_**The Finality of Goodbye**_

Sitting on the golden hills facing the city her eyes were closed and her mind far from its borders.

The crashing waves in sync with the beating of her heart and the blood and magic pulsing through her veins.

She allowed herself to fly away from all that was before her. Smiles of long forgotten memories raced through her mind. A time of naive happiness.

But reality crashed upon these faces as some died, left her alone. She watched them die in battle; she watched them leave to a life of happiness. Something she feared she would never know.

She felt the hand of Blaise on her cheek and she leaned into the caress. "I am with you my love…" He whispered before he too faded.

She gasped and opened her eyes. Since when did her meditations turn into nightmares?

Letting her eyes focus she looked on the city. Lights were lit as though guarding them from the darkness of night. But she knew of the darkness coming that no light could guard them of. Her only hope was to stop it before it reached those she loved, and the people of her country.

She had felt him creep into the country's borders. She felt the evil that slipped past its defenses. This is why she decided to leave tomorrow.

Only Rashidi should know of their whereabouts, as to protect those who did not need to know. Draco, she thought, was one of these. She hated to leave without his knowledge; for she knew he would worry once she was gone. But perhaps it was better this way, as he would not fight her upon her departure.

She stood and looked to the castle. She wanted so much to leave, to do this herself as she was meant to. But they would not allow it and she did not know if she was strong enough to go alone. Completely alone. She knew in the end, however, that it would be her. Her alone for it was her path and her destiny.

She walked down to the castle seeing the people closing their houses and businesses for the night, allowing her pace to remain a stroll she turned a corner to see Blaise walking towards her.

"I had a feeling I'd find you out here." She could only nod as he came to stand in front of her. "He knows. I do not know how, but he knows you are leaving and he is angry." She studied his eyes and knew exactly whom he spoke of.

She began walking again towards the castle, but her walk soon turned into a run. Blaise had not followed her. She did not know whether to curse him or thank him for that.

Reaching the gates she waited as guards allowed them to open. She ran to the doors and stood in the hall. There her brother stood speaking in hushed voices to Rashidi.

It was him, it had to be. Rashidi had let her secret fall. His stormy eyes met her own and she could see the anger flow from him. He walked quickly toward her and grabbed her arm. "We will speak in private." He said walking still holding her arm as though she would run from him.

He led her to his study and slammed the door after them. "You were not even planning on telling me!" He spoke in anger. Her eyes not meeting his at first as he ranted and yelled at her.

"You do not seem to understand." She said calmly.

"Not understand!? Then enlighten me, dear sister! Tell me what it is I do not understand!"

"This is my path and I will not lead you down it. You have a country to rule, and it will become exceedingly difficult now that he is back in its lands."

"Who? Who is back in its lands? Explain to me what this darkness is?"

"It is of our families past. It is our ancestor."

"Our ancestor? Katherine, we are all that is left of our family line. How is it that our ancestor is the one causing this darkness?" She sighed and looked away from him.

The sun had set completely and the moon was shining its rays into the study. "You ask too much of me Draco. I have too much on my shoulders already and I will not place you there as well. The less you know the better, but it is tomorrow that I must leave. And it is tomorrow that you will continue to rule this country."

"NO!" He yelled slamming his fist onto the desk. "Why do you insist on keeping such secrets from me? Why do you wish to keep me from your life? You are all I have left and I will not loose you. Do you understand me!?" He grabbed her upper arms harshly shaking her, though she did not flinch and simply met his gaze.

"Draco, we have been through much and all through it I have not lied to you once. You will not loose me." Her voice was soothing, and soft as though meant to allow him rest. He let loose his grip on her and turned away.

"Do you not trust me?" He asked.

"I do, though I fear it you who do not trust me." He turned around to face her once more. A sigh escaped his lips as though proclaiming his defeat.

"Then you will take another with you. I have heard Jabari and Blaise will be joining you. Abbas will as well."

"No." She spoke firmly. "I will not put another life in danger. I will not risk yet another soldier when this is my fight."

"Abbas will go if only to protect the princess from her own foolishness."

"Yes, he will go out of duty to his country, not out of desire or want." She was angry now. She already had two with her that she knew she would feel the responsibility over, but not another.

"Then he will only be following his princess in that since."

"In what since?" She asked confused.

"In the since that you are doing the same. In the since that you do not want nor desire to fulfill this destiny this path, but you do it because you know it needs to be done, and unfortunately by you. Abbas will do the same, for he knows it needs to be done." She looked away as he spoke; not wanting to hear what came from his lips.

"Fine he shall come, but only if it is his decision not your order."

"Fine." He agreed. She went to leave the room hoping for some sleep, but Draco stopped her.

"Do…do not leave without saying goodbye." She looked to see the worry in his eyes.

She nodded and left for her own rooms only hoping that sleep would claim her for the rest of the night.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

He paced back and forth the early rays of the morning lights creeping through the windows.

"Waring a hole in the floor?" She said from her spot near the corner. He turned to her only to smile though she could not mistake the worry in his eyes. Her features became serious as she stepped towards him. "What is it?"

"They are leaving." She nodded.

"Yes, I know…but this is not what's troubling you." She said reading worry in his eyes.

"It means we are leaving also." She didn't speak as he lifted a hand to place a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do you fear what we are about to do?" She asked, his face became a mixture of emotions at this and she could not easily read it.

"I fear the unknown, and that this unknown that we knowingly walk into will take you away from me." He whispered kissing her forehead.

"You know that will never be." She stood on her toes and kissed him lightly, reassuring him so. "Come, I do not want to miss them." She said a small smile on her lips. Taking his hand tightly in hers. She turned to walk to the arrival room, but he stopped her, pulling her back to him.

He looked into her eyes as though reading her mind. The worry still very evident in his eyes. "If you tell me right now, that this is the path the destiny you choose then I will follow you anywhere. But…but if you have any hesitation of it…any doubts do not make us choose this path."

She wanted to tell him that she had changed her mind. That this wasn't the path for her, for them. That they could safely stay at the castle, but she knew she couldn't and fooling herself as such would do well for no one.

Sighing she looked up once more at him. "I do not wish for this to be my path, but it is what has been laid out before me. I want nothing more to be done with it all, to live my life…to have happiness."

"I would give you the moon if I could." He whispered before kissing her again.

She looked up at him. "I know."

With this they made their way to the arrival room, where ironically her parents and her godfather were departing.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!

He stared at Rashidi. "You would let her go, taking your own son along with her into the very mouth of danger?"

"I know what needs to be done. My son willingly goes with Princess Katherine."

"Does he? Or did you order him to go?" Draco felt the guilt. Against his sister's wishes and behind her back he ordered Abbas to accompany her.

"He knows the part he must play in this as does Abbas. They will not fail us, nor the princess." Rashidi reasoned.

Draco could only nod as he looked out the window of his study. He could see in the distance four horses being brought to the front doors of the castle. They would leave soon. His mind told him it had to be done. This was his sister's fate and not even he could protect her from it. But his heart…his heart begged to protect her, to lock her in the highest tower and keep her there until he could vanquish the evil himself.

"It is her path." Rashidi spoke as though reading Draco's thoughts.

"And I cannot stop what has already begun." Draco finished

There was a knock on the door. Adofo entered. "My king, they are ready to leave."

Draco nodded and turned to face Adofo who also carried the look of worry and apprehension in his eyes. The entire castle knew of the princess's departure no matter how hard they had tried to keep it quiet. They knew not why, but they knew enough to be worried.

"My King, permission to speak freely?"

"Of course Adofo, you know your opinion is always highly respected." Adofo nodded.

"I am requesting to guide the princess and company through the city of Calantha. I realize my duty now lies here and I cannot make the entire journey with them, but I know the danger of this city." Draco narrowed his eyes at Adofo.

"The dangers? How is it I have not been told of this?" He turned to look to Rashidi.

"Evil and dark magic has been steadily rising in the city of Calantha. No matter how hard we fight against, the city once beautifully portraying it name of tree blossoms has become dark and evil looms in its shadows." Explained Rashidi.

"And you allow her to journey through it? Can she not go around?"

"No, there is no other way. She must go through Calantha to reach her destination." Rashidi explained.

Draco's eyes turned once again on Adofo. "Then yes, accompany them through Calantha." Adofo bowed and exited the king's study.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She watched as a fifth horse was brought to the front doors. "Excuse me, only four were needed."

The servant bowed low to the princess. "The king requested another, my Princess." She hesitated, but nodded, wondering just what Draco was up to.

She didn't have to wait long to figure it out. A group walked towards her, her three companions, Rashidi, Draco, and Adofo.

"Draco? A fifth horse?" She asked an eyebrow raised.

"Adofo has requested to go with you through Calantha. I have agreed." She nodded and beckoned him away from the others.

"You send another down this path." She hissed.

"He sends himself. He came to me with such wishes." Her eyes widened. "He chooses this path for himself would you deny him his own choice?"

"If this choice could get him killed, then yes."

"What's done is done. Welcome the extra protection so you may be on your way." She shook her head. "Do not part angry, Katherine. For if…if this is the last time, I do not wish to remember you like this." He swallowed hard.

"My dear brother." Her voice softened with her words. "I do not wish to part as such either." They walked back to the others.

"You are packed and ready then Adofo?" He nodded and mounted his own horse next to Abbas and Jabari.

Blaise spoke a farewell to Draco and gave a nod to Rashidi before climbing onto his. She was the last. She turned to Rashidi first.

"I will keep your son safe." He nodded already knowing this. "I will return and all will return to peace."

"I can only hope." He replied. She then hugged him in thanks and turned back to her brother.

"I do not know the date of our next meeting. I will not say goodbye for it is too final." He could only nod at her words. She finally sighed and hugged him whispering. "Calo anor na ven." She pulled away from him and he gave her a look of confusion. "May the sun shine on your road." She translated.

Worry filled his eyes. "Stay safe, Katherine and return." She nodded and kissed his cheek before turning to her own horse. She climbed onto it and turned to face her brother, before turning away and allowing the road to take her away.

With cloaks over their heads and hiding their faces they walked their horses through the streets of Medora. Some looked on in wonder, others simply thought them travelers.

They finally reached the hills of gold causing Katherine to stop and look behind her. The city busy with its daily routine oblivious to the danger five people walked into. She closed her eyes and heard the waves of the ocean above all the city noises.

"Katherine." She heard Blaise's voice causing her to smile.

"I will protect them." She turned to face him. "With my life I will ensure their happiness."

"At the cost of your own?" He asked clearly bothered by the words she spoke.

"The cost of my own happiness is small compared to the cost of theirs." She whispered taking one last look at the city before turning her horse and following them down the hills of gold.


	3. Calantha

**_Calantha_**

She had not kept track of the time as they rode along over the golden hills and through the cover of trees. The entire terrain was unknown to her and she gazed closely at every scene they passed.

It was not until they hit plains of green that she noticed the place of the sun in the sky seeing it lowering. "Princess, if you are tired or hungry it would be wise to stop here before we come to close to the city." Adofo suggested, but she shook her head.

"If everyone else can continue on, I will wait to rest once we reach the city." She answered assuredly.

"You will not gain much rest within the walls of Calantha." Spoke Abbas who steered his horse to trot next to her. "It is known as the city of darkness. In the day most go about their business, but as night draws near the people of the city hurry inside running from the night." He stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Besides the color of the night what is it the people fear?" She asked knowing he had awaited her consent to go on.

"Dark creatures…that is all that is said. Not even the guards know what goes bump in the night."

"They have not investigated into what exactly this could be?"

"It could be many creatures, it could be wizards causing the scare, and then it could be nothing." Explained Adofo who then looked to Abbas giving him a hard look. "If it is your wish that we continue on then we shall." She nodded to this, but turned back to Abbas.

"Any evidence left behind anything that could give us a hint as to what "goes bump in the night"?"

"Princess, if I may say we are there for a night, not longer. It is not wise to have the country's princess stay long in one of its most dangerous cities." Said Adofo.

Her features turned to ones of her school days. An unending curiosity lay upon them as she nodded though not allowing the subject to leave her mind. Adofo returned to his position as the head of the group while Blaise turned up at her side. "I'm not sure whether I like that look." She turned to see a smirk upon his own features only to have her own lips curl into one. "But I am positive I don't like that one. Do you honestly realize how much you look like Draco when you do that?"

She couldn't help but laugh at the mock horror on his face.

It took much longer than she anticipated before a city came into their view. It sat in a valley though it was built upward onto the surrounding hills. Great walls surrounded it making it strong and uninviting.

"It looks guarded well, why isn't Medora guarded as well?" She asked still looking closely at the city taking in all she could at the distance they were at.

"It is. Merely more discretely than Calantha. Calantha is knowingly dangerous and much more so than Medora." Explained Adofo.

"If this is so then why do people bother to live here? Medora is only a day's ride away." She walked her horse a bit away from them as though trying to get a better look.

"Clantha was not always this way. Years ago it was a beautiful city filled with the life and beauty its very name came from. Calantha is Greek for tree blossoms and there were many of them. Though the only evidence of it now are the murals painted on the richest buildings of the city." It was Abbas who explained this.

She didn't speak anymore, but only nodded seeming to the others almost sadden by the facts she was given. "We must enter and get to our shelter for the night. As you've been told it does not bode well to be out at night in this city." Spoke Adofo gravely.

As they rode closer Katherine could see the guards on both the wall and before the gate. "Heavily guarded entrance." At these words Adofo rode in front of her causing her to halt her horse.

"Princess, I must request you keep you identity a secret while in this city. Because of the rumored darkness that nests in it, it has attracted a certain type of wizards and witches that would do anything to get their hands on you."

She nodded. "I see." With this she pulled out her wand and, pulling down the hood of her cloak, changed the color of her hair to a coal black. Next she held it in front of her eyes whispering another spell to make them a bright green. She then pulled her hood over her features and nodded to Adofo that she was ready. He seemed satisfied with her precautions and led them to the gates of the city.

"Halt, identity and purpose for entering the city." Sneered a guard. She was a bit taken back by the horrible attitude towards any traveler.

Adofo pulled down his hood, stone lay upon his face as he looked at the guard. He moved his horse up to him whispering harshly. Katherine kept her gaze away from the guards and instead looked on at the towering wall.

"Seems a bit foreboding." Spoke Blaise to which words she could only nod.

"I am sorry sir." The guard suddenly stood straighter.

"You are forgiven. My friends and I will only be in the city for the night, we will leave tomorrow as soon as the light will allow us." Adofo explained.

"Sir, there is a mandatory sweep of the city tomorrow. No one and nothing is allowed in or out for the whole day." Katherine felt a bit worried at this, but kept her features calm as she listened to the conversation.

"Alastair I would guess." Adofo seemed to be rethinking his plans. "Fine we will leave the next day." The guard bowed slightly and yelled up to the others to open the gate. By magic the wall split in two and began to slide away.

Her eyes took in the normalcy of the street before them. Shops and their sellers greeted them with their wares. As they entered behind Adofo she noticed that the streets before her were a bit shabby.

As the walk of their horses took them higher up into the hills of the city she noticed a continued trend. The shabbiness of the roads, homes, and stores began to lesson until an almost elegance settle in on in the tops of the hills. Not wanting to ask questions until she reached their place of safety she kept her continuing questions to herself. Though the largest surprise was just how much she did not know about the very land she had sworn to protect.

Turning a corner they soon heard the sounds of horse's hoofs on a cobblestone walkway. This caused her to wander just exactly where their shelter for the night was. She hadn't wondered long for a large white building made of stones and pillars arose before her. It seemed to be a beacon in the terror ridden city. The building was a masterpiece of Greek architecture and she could not help but to be in awe of its construction.

Adofo lead them into a courtyard where they dismounted their horses which were to be unloaded of their belongings and taken to the stables by the stable hands. She caught Blaise's eyes which were widened in disbelief. But she trusted her companions and followed them into the large building.

Upon seeing the marble floors and the golden colored pillars she could not help but feel as though some god was giving them his home to stay in. Following the golden pillars up where they reached the ceiling her eyes began to scan the elaborate mural painted there. Gods and goddesses danced above her head as though watching over all who entered the building though in warning or protection she could not decipher.

"Welcome." She turned her eyes onto a small squat man with a British accent. He waddled over to them with a smile so fake it seemed to hurt the other features of his face. "What can I do for you?" Adofo handed him a parchment which he opened and read carefully still holding the smile onto his face. "Yes, yes I've been awaiting you commander." Katherine looked to Abbas at the name not having heard Adofo called such before. "You have three rooms requested. This way." They followed his waddle through halls of elegant prestige. Coming to a hall they stopped in front of three large wooden doors.

"Am I correct to infer the center one is for the lady?" He asked ushering to the door with the key.

"Yes." Answered Adofo causing Katherine to glare at him. She knew they had placed her in between them to protect her and was grateful for this but... "I know you don't like the idea, but we all felt better about it." She turned to see Blaise's pleading eyes on her.

She sighed and nodded. "Very well." And stepped forward to take the key from the squat man.

She unlocked the door and pushed it open. What sat before her caused her to tense. Just a bit smaller than her own chambers in the castle, a suit in golds and white was lain out before her. She walked into the room only to turn back to Adofo. "This is not very subtle, Adofo."

"It is as well as you're going to have for the duration of the trip. Forgive me for trying to give you a bit of comfort." She was angry.

"Sir, if you would leave the gentlemen their keys. I do think they will be able to find their rooms quite nicely." Her tone was tense, though she tried to remain an air of politeness. The man nodded handing the keys over to the men in the room.

"I must tell you that dinner will be served within the hour in the dining hall unless you wish to receive meals in your rooms."

"Thank you." He nodded his head and left them alone.

She turned around to face the room once more. "Princess-." But he was cut off by her almost too polite voice.

"Adofo, have I ever, in the almost year that you have known me, given the impression that I needed to be pampered?"

"Of course not, but I thought…"

"You thought that I needed a high class place to stay in while we were trying to hide my identity?" She asked still holding the polite voice.

"It was simply a thought of your well being, princess. I am sorry if I have offended you." She turned to see him bowing as though in apology.

"Stand up, Adofo. You are my friend, but don't treat me like a rose petal." He did as asked and nodded. "I am grateful." She said her voice softening. He nodded.

"I think it time we see our rooms." Stated Blaise who tried to see the others out.

"Yes." Agreed Abbas. She nodded her thanks and moved to look at her rooms once more shaking her head as she did so.

!O!O!O!O!O!O!O!

She did take the opportunity to bathe and take her glamour charms off. Her hair was still wet when she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She asked cautiously.

"It's me." Came the voice of Blaise. She smirked and opened the door for him. "Awe it's good to see you took off the glamours. You looked much too much like Potter for my taste." She smiled at this as he brought his arms around her. He kissed her softly on the lips before they were interrupted.

"Princess?" She moved from Blaise's grasp to see Jabari at the door.

"Come in." She spoke with a curious voice. "You've been very quiet so far." She said skeptically.

He nodded. "I hadn't thought it my place to speak without being spoken to." After the door closed he bowed slightly.

"None of that." She shook her head and with a wave of her wand dried her hair. "We are companions on this trip. I want to hear all your thoughts and opinions." He only nodded. "Was there something you came to say to me?" She asked a smile on her features.

"Oh, simply that Adofo has ordered dinner for the rooms." She nodded unhappy that they were using Jabari as the messenger boy.

"Thank you. At the words dinner I am only now realizing just how hungry I am." He was about to bow again, but stopped himself and simply nodded before leaving the room again.

"Strange kid." Spoke Blaise as his arm rested itself around her.

"He was brought up to treat royalty with respect." She stated with her eyes still on the door as many thoughts and questions from her day swirled around in her mind. "They all were and I shouldn't fault them for that."

There was another knock on the door which Blaise answered. A waiter came in with a cart of food followed by another. "I was told your party was having dinner in this room." She only smiled and nodded as they brought in the buffet of food.

Adofo, Abbas, and Jabari soon followed. "Smell the food?" She asked as they entered. They all smiled showing that the anger minutes ago had dissipated from the room and they sat down to eat.

They spoke in a friendly manner while they ate their meals, but finally when they had had their fill did Katherine bring up what was on her mind. "What is the exact cause of the darkness in the city?" She asked leaning forward. "I know it is said that it is not known, but there must be some point of origin within the city where it occurs."

"I am uninformed on the subject and from my perspective believe it all to be myth and tall tales for parents to bring their children in before dark." Spoke Adofo now sipping his tea.

"Yes, there is always the finite possibility that it is nothing, but the way the people of the city act there must be a record or actual sighting." Spoke Abbas sounding far more interested than Adofo.

"How the people act?" Asked Blaise now sounding more amused than curious.

"Yes, it is said that many go around, when the sun leaves with its last rays, and cover up their windows. The poor with boards the rich with specially made planks." Abbas explained and Katherine began to gain the feeling of sitting around a camp fire telling ghost stories. Such things she did not believe until she laid her eyes on the sights themselves.

"Well, you do not see them doing so here, and therefore it must be all rumors." Spoke Adofo placing his tea down. "I believe we shall bid you both goodnight." He stood and began to bow, but stopped at the hard look that Katherine had given him.

"Goodnight." She spoke back as they left not one attempting to bow again.

She placed the plates and other china onto the cart before taking it outside her door and closing it once more. "Do you think it true?" She asked seeing Blaise had been watching her.

"Adofo doesn't seem to think so."

She nodded. "But Abbas does." She walked toward the uncovered balcony doors opening them and allowing her eyes to search its cover of night. "And it sounds as though many others do as well." Her voice had softened and she felt the hands of Blaise on her shoulders.

"I have to admit, while the air and darkness feels heavy, the stories sound nothing more than children's tales as Adofo had said. I do think you need rest as do I after the inexperienced ride we had today." But she merely moved farther out the doors and onto the balcony.

"Do you see that?" She asked searching the city below her carefully. It was at this height she realized the mass expanse of the city for from her view she could not see the other wall as it was hidden around the hill a bit further.

"Katherine, I don't think…"

She shook her head. "Humor me for one moment. Look down there and tell me you see the haze as I do?" He stepped beside her sliding one hand to her waist as he too peered out into the night.

"It's only fog." He countered, but she didn't believe it.

"Fog that dense and heavy? It's as though it hangs on tightly to the air itself." She turned to look at him and watched as his face grew serious and his hand dropped from her waist.

"The only time I have ever witnessed a fog like this, was when the dark lord controlled the Dementors and they began breeding." Her mind followed his train of thought. "But this can't be, the haze wasn't there in the daylight."

"No, but what if something or someone was controlling them here as well? By calling them into the city from wherever they are during the day might bring the haze with them." Her eyes once more scanned the night as though searching for that someone.

"Katherine, perhaps we are tired and the haze is only a fog." He stated in a skeptical voice.

"After all that has happened after all that you have witnessed you sound unconvinced now?" But she did not offer him a glance as her eyes moved towards where the eastern wall should lay. The very same wall they were suppose to leave by the day after tomorrow. "They haze seems to be denser in that direction."

"Katherine?"

She turned to him abruptly. "Fine then go on to bed and be well rested for the day, but you and I both know this is no fog." She turned back to look over the balcony. "Look how it scatters quickly throughout the city yet doesn't seem to rise onto the hills. It's as though it is too heavy to rise as fog would." She turned back to him.

"Katherine, you have much more on your mind than just this city. There is a far greater goal than this that we are trying to reach and you cannot accomplish it without sleep." He stated. Raisin an eyebrow she smirked. In a flash of light a phoenix sat before him, bowed its head and flew off into the night. "Damn it woman." He hissed leaning onto the railing of the balcony.

* * *

A/N: SOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I realize it has taken me much too long to update this story, but I got a bit sick of it for a while and needed a break from it. Also there was a bit of writers block. Not necessarily with the direction but rather how to get there.

Also I have a question for all you wonderful readers...after reading royalty and now the first three chapters what do you think about Blaise and Katherine? Liking them not liking them? I have to say i am struggling a bit with how to write their relationship and would appreciate any help.

Sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes in this one it was a hard write...


End file.
